


“We may be different but we are not the same.”

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: After the success of the Detroit uprising, the new life that is given to YN600 comes at a cost. And her ... partner isn't making it even better.(Day Three of the DTA Creative Week)





	“We may be different but we are not the same.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY

**OCT 12,** 2038]

[TIME

PM **12:30:** 38]

* * *

 

“Could … could you  _ please _ stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“That … that tapping.” YN600 glances up from the file she was reading (which was another case concerning a robbery committed a few hours ago) to stare at the imposing figure only known as RK900 standing beside her and also looking at the file; his impassive face hiding any trace of emotion. 

“I was assigned by Cyberlife to assist you on any case that was given to you.” That monotone voice was, in her opinion, getting on her nerves and a groan of irritation escaped from YN600’s lips as she resumes scanning the file for any important information she might use when reporting what she’d learnt back to Connor and Hank.

“Which means that you seriously have to follow me around like my bodyguard.” You would think that her voice sounded harsh but it was only because she was tired from a week of working way too hard for her brain to process everything. 

Besides, being a detective certainly had its downfalls (which of course included interrogating rogue androids).

“Like I said, my job is to assist you as it was set into my programming.” She suppresses the urge to get up and leave but the little notice which flickered with a brief second before vanishing was enough to express the mood she was currently undergoing:

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵

A silence falls between the two before YN600 finishes analysing the file and closes it while putting it back in the drawer which she had got it from and stretches her arms, emitting a yawn suggesting that she was going to take a break.

“We will discuss more about this later.” She says to him as she rises on her tiptoes and gently presses her lips against RK900’s cheek before waving at him as she leaves the room.

And what was RK900’s reaction, I hear you ask?

Well, let’s say that it took more than a minute for him to calm down.


End file.
